Formerly "Salt Licks" were used to provide necessary dietary supplements to cattle. Salt Licks, as the name implies, are blocks of rock salt which were placed in the pasture for the cattle to lick. Presently, minerals are administered to cattle in granular form. A problem has been encountered when administering these minerals using existing cattle feeders. The minerals are being blown or washed away through exposure to the weather.